


Krótkie Drabble Wiosenne

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka





	Krótkie Drabble Wiosenne

Uczono go, jak walczy się ze złem. Wiedział co zrobić, by nie poddać się bólowi. Tortury nie były dla niego wielkim problemem. 

Ze wszystkim, co złe, potrafił sobie poradzić.

Nie potrafił jednak poradzić sobie z młodą kobietą, która całowała jego szyję i ocierała się o niego sugestywnie. Nie wiedział, jak podejść do przyjemności, pożądania. 

Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się zagubiony.

\- Po prostu się poddaj – mruknęła Hermiona, gdzieś z okolicy jego ramienia.

\- Nie umiem.

Nie lubił tych słów. 

Wsunęła dłoń do jego spodni.

Znalazła sposób na to, żeby się poddał i wcale nie było to takie trudne.


End file.
